


Puppy Cuddles

by PlaudiusPlants



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd loves his dog, Jason cuddles a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaudiusPlants/pseuds/PlaudiusPlants
Summary: Jason gets to snuggle with a puppy and all is well <3
Relationships: Jason Todd & a dog
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	Puppy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/gifts).



> My drawing for the detective holiday exchange in the Wayne server! I hope you like it <3<3<3


End file.
